El favor
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura necesita un favor de Sasuke, él no quería ayudar pero lo hizo, lo hizo sin ser nada discreto. —¿Sakura-chan, es verdad lo que dijo Sasuke? - UA Post-guerra viñeta NaruSaku.


**N/A:** Estaba aburrida así que me puse a corregir esta viñeta NaruSaku. Quizás mejora la noche de alguien. :)

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **-El favor-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 _"Sasuke-kun no lo digas directamente, dilo como si fuese algo de lo que tú mismo te diste cuenta", "pero sobre todo, no le digas que yo te lo dije"_ esas habían sido las palabras exactas de su amiga y él había bufado fastidiado, la ayudaría en contra de su voluntad.

—Las mujeres son molestas y fastidiosas.

Naruto lo miró con extrañeza, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su amigo hablar sobre mujeres. Y eso que había un montón de chicas interesadas en él.

—Sakura, ella te quiere.

Ahora Naruto lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, los dos amigos estaban descansando sentados en la grama verde después de entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento.

—No bromees sobre Sakura-chan. —le advirtió Naruto con seriedad.

Podía aceptar que Sasuke lo fastidiara en cosas de su vida, pero no que inventara cosas sobre Sakura-chan.

—No perdería mi tiempo hablando de mujeres, Sakura, ella me ha pedido que te diga de una manera discreta que ya no está interesada en mí.

Naruto arrugó la frente y lo señaló con un dedo.

—Sasuke, deja de bromear con eso, Sakura-chan no te pediría hacer eso, porque al decirme eso yo pensaría que ella, —el rubio calló abruptamente haciendo una pausa.

Y Sasuke se alegró internamente de que Naruto captara rápido y no tuviera que seguir con aquella charla estúpida.

—Espera un momento, si no está interesada en ti es porque, —hizo otra pausa y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza —¡maldito Sai!, seguro se enamoró de Sai, sólo porque se parece a ti.

Una gota apareció tras la cabeza del pelinegro y se pregunto si Naruto en verdad era idiota o sólo fingía para llamar la atención, ¿además que era eso de que ese tal Sai se parecía a él?, el Uchiha se creía único, y la verdad si era el único Uchiha que quedaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Eres idiota?, antes he dicho que ella te quiere.

Naruto guardó silencio, y se tomó la libertad de creerle al menos un poco, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, ¿que se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?, Naruto se sentía perdido.

Sasuke lo observó, no comprendía el extraño mutismo de su amigo, pensó que cuando se lo dijera Naruto se emocionaría mucho.

—Esto es muy raro Sasuke, ¿por qué andas de intermediario?

Sasuke torció la boca —lo hice por mí, no quiero estar metido en sus problemas de amor.

Naruto volvió a quedarse en silencio, después se levantó y se fue sin decir nada, fue directo al departamento de la otra persona implicada.

Sakura estaba leyendo un libro acostada en su cama cuando escuchó varios golpes en la puerta principal.

Naruto estaba inquieto frente a la puerta cerrada, estaba ansioso por verla y preguntarle si era verdad eso que decía Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta los dos se quedaron sin aliento, Naruto por verla tan hermosa con un sencillo vestido de flores que Sakura usaba para estar en su casa. Sakura por su parte se asustó al ver a Naruto allí, tenía el presentimiento de que a Sasuke se le había ido la lengua.

—¿Q-que haces aquí Naruto?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Sasuke?

—¿Que te dijo Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó algo nerviosa.

Naruto respiró hondo antes de responder —que tú le dijiste que me dijera que ya no estás interesada en él, que ahora me quieres a mí.

Sakura piso fuerte el suelo molesta con su amigo pelinegro, tal como temía Sasuke había hablado demás.

—¡Grss, Sasuke-kun se ha pasado!, le dije que fuese discreto. —se quejó ella entrando en el departamento.

Naruto sonrió aliviado, entró y cerró la puerta, poco a poco un sentimiento de felicidad se apoderaba de él. Se rascó la nuca intentando no mostrarse muy ansioso, era un hombre de veinticuatro años, no podía comportarse como un adolecente inmaduro.

—Seguro pensó que yo no entendería sino me decía directamente. —dijo intentando salvar a su amigo.

Sakura dejó de quejarse, en eso tenía razón, llevaba meses intentando dejarle claro con acciones a Naruto que él le gustaba, pero él no entendía las señales.

—Sakura-chan, ¿de qué manera me quieres? —le preguntó en tono de misterio.

La pelirosa lo vio, _"no es momento de tener vergüenza Sakura"_ se animó internamente,se acercó de manera segura a él, Naruto se sonrojó levemente cuando ella invadió su espacio personal.

—Estás todo sudado —le dijo tocándole una mejilla, —¿estabas entrenando?

Naruto tocó la mano que estaba en su mejilla, —sí, pero ahora lo que quiero saber es como me quieres.

Se notaba que Naruto estaba poniéndose ansioso, ella sonrió levemente —te quiero así como has querido siempre.

Naruto ya no necesito saber más, la acercó a él suavemente atrayéndola de la cintura y la besó en la boca, Sakura lo abrazó y se besaron.

 **.**

Varios días después cuando se reunieron con Sasuke para una misión el Uchiha los miró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es necesario que vayan los dos conmigo?

—¿Cuál es el problema Sasuke? —se quejó Naruto a la defensiva.

—Honestamente no quiero verlos besándose si nada de esas cosas.

Sakura atajó a su novio antes de que comenzara a discutir —No vamos como pareja, vamos como ninjas —aclaró ella.

—¡Sakura-chan, no seas tan extremista por este idiota! —protestó Naruto.

—Es por el bien de la misión. —le dijo ella.

—Er, es exagerado, yo quiero cariño, necesito amor —se quejó Naruto adelantando el paso.

Sakura y Sasuke lo vieron adelantarse todo deprimido, sabía que sólo fingía, él era así de infantil, la pelirosa sonrió por la exageración del rubio y luego miró al pelinegro, —Sasuke-kun, gracias por el favor.

El Uchiha bufó, —ya se lo dije a Naruto, lo hice por mí, no quiero estar metido en medio de sus dramas de amor.

.

.

Fin


End file.
